


Black, and Blue

by tracteurkilleur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracteurkilleur/pseuds/tracteurkilleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Come crashing in <br/>Into my little world<br/>Panful to me" - Enjoy The Silence, Depeche Mode</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Words like violence, break the silence

**Author's Note:**

> "Come crashing in   
> Into my little world  
> Panful to me" - Enjoy The Silence, Depeche Mode

Il y avait des jours où Castiel Novak aurait aimé avoir été comme son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Gabriel était spécial et c'était pour cela qu'il attirait le regard des gens dans son école. Son petit frère, lui, personne ne le regardait et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 

"Je veux que les gens me voient, moi aussi! s'était un jour plaint le gamin à son grand frère, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. 

 

-Oh Cas', si tu savais comme tu as de la chance de passer inaperçu... répondit Gabriel en soupirant, sans trop donner d'importance aux clients du supermarché dans lequel ils faisaient leur course.

 

-Non! Je veux que les gens me voient, je veux que les gens sachent que je suis intéressant, aussi!"

 

Depuis ce jour, jamais plus Castiel avait reproché à son frère d'attirer les yeux curieux du peuple. Plus tard, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais du en parler, mais il n'était qu'un enfant après tout, il n'aurait pas pu savoir que ses mots étaient tabous.

Maintenant, il était devenu grand et avait des amis, des admiratrices, même! Oh oui, Castiel Novak était très aimé dans son quartier, mais son frère, par contre, ne récoltait que les insultes des adolescents à l'école et des voisins de la rue de sa maison. Gabriel rentrait tout les jours chez lui, la boule au ventre sur le chemin du retour, de peur de se faire taper ou harceler par des inconnus. Le grand frère avait changé, il n'était plus innocent et n'avait plus cette candeur, cette naïveté, qui l'animait quand il était plus jeune. Il ne rigolait plus quand on le regardait, parce qu'avec l'âge, il avait compris que les autres n'affichaient pas toujours le même masque que lui. Qu'il y avait aussi de la haine, du dégout et de la gêne dans le visage de ceux qui regardaient Gabriel Novak. Castiel aussi n'était plus aussi stupide, pour rien au monde il aurait échanger la situation dans laquelle son frère était, avec la sienne. 

Il ne comptait plus les fois où son grand frère rentrait en pleurant du lycée, se réfugiant dans sa chambre, sans que son père ne sache quoi faire. Le jeune Novak n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait moins que Gabriel, bien sûr, mais il ne s'arrêtait de retenir son souffle qu'après avoir vu son frère à table, au dîner, par peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant la journée. Entre les différents plats et les échanges de condiments, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'oeil au tatouage de son frère, avec sa curiosité naturelle. Il ne restait pas longtemps en admiration devant la marque rouge, toxique et perverse, qui avait tué la vie sociale de Gabriel. Le frère ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise le plus grand Novak, qui n'osait porter de débardeurs ou de T-shirts qu'une fois à la maison. 

Année après année, Gabriel avait pris l'habitude de se faire haïr et commençait à même comprendre pourquoi les gens le détestaient. Puis il commença à sortir, revenant de plus en plus tard les jours de la semaine. Son week-end, il le passait seul, enfin c'est ce que Castiel et Chuck, leur père, pensaient. Quand il revenait à la maison, il n'était pas sous l'emprise de la drogue ou même de l'alcool, il avait juste l'air plus heureux. Il y avait un réel contraste entre le moment où il franchissait le socle de la porte d'entrée après les cours et quand il revenait de ses sorties mystérieuses. Sans aucunes transitions, il troquait son air maussade pour un visage épanouie, avant de retomber dans la routine des jours. 

 

"Tu vas bien, Cassi'? il demandait à son frère en lui passant une main lourde sur la tête. 

 

-Hum... Et toi..? répondit à moitié Castiel un jour, s'inquiétant vraiment de l'état de Gabriel.

 

-Mais ouuuiii! Et tu sais quoi? Demain c'est..? 

 

-Euh..

 

-Demain c'est le seizième anniversaire de mon petit frère préféré! il prit le concerné dans ses bras et tournait sur lui même, avec toute la force qu'il avait.

 

-Je suis ton seul frère, Gabriel!" rigola Castiel en se débattant dans ses bras. 

 

Même si il n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel son petit frère le connaissait, Chuck et son dernier fils aimaient voir le membre de la famille heureux. Alors personne ne dit plus rien, Castiel ne chercha plus à savoir ce que faisait Gabriel et Chuck cessa de froncer les sourcils en voyant son enfant avec cette attitude si changeante. Le jeune homme de 19 ans devait maintenant faire ses sorties depuis un an quand Castiel passa son test. Le soir des résultats, les trois membres de la famille Novak ne dirent rien. Ils baissèrent juste la tête en entendant le policiers des sens annoncer ce que la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains avait d'écrit. Quand il quitta la maison, accompagné par Chuck, l'homme tendit le bout de papier au père et lui donna sa carte. 

 

"Je compte sur vous pour...

 

-Oui, je connais le discours. 'Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours celle que vous m'avez donné pour Gabriel. il souffla doucement et s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte.

 

-C'est le plus grand d'eux deux, c'est ça..? Vous en avez donc deux qui..? le policier n'osa même pas finir sa phrase, par peur d'attirer les oreilles curieuses des enfants de son interlocuteurs. 

 

-Si Castiel est bien ce que l'on pense, oui. 

 

-Ca doit être difficile, pour vous.

 

Chuck fronça les sourcils et sentit sa gorge le bruler, comme si les mots qu'il voulait lui adresser étaient trop durs et violents. 

 

-Mes enfants n'ont pas fait le choix d'être comme ça! Ils le sont, c'est tout! Je devrais faire quoi? M'énerver sur une fatalité, sur un gène qu'ils ont en plus que vous et moi? Vous avez fait votre boulot, vous pouvez partir maintenant! il commença à fermer la porte mais l'homme coinça son pied pour pouvoir répondre à Chuck.

 

-Vous savez ce qu'il finissent par faire, vous savez qu'ils sont dangereux! Vous avez le droit d'être fâché mais ne faites pas comme si cela ne vous attristait pas, de découvrir que votre deuxième fils - celui en lequel vous avez placé tous vos espoirs, s'avère être un futur hors la loi, lui aussi. il lâcha sans aucune retenue, comme si lui aussi, crachait sa haine contre les fils, comme tous les passants le faisaient en voyant Gabriel et son tatouage.

 

-PARTEZ!" cria le père en forçant avec ses bras pour fermer la porte. 

 

Un grand claquement retentit dans toute la maison, faisant trembler les murs et sursauter le voisin qui promenait son chien. Chuck Novak écrasa son nez contre la porte et donna de grands coups contre cette dernière. En un sanglot, il vida sa poitrine de toute la peine qu'il avait retenu, depuis la dernière visite de la police des Sens, quand Gabriel avait dix ans. Ses poings contre le bois, sa haine contre celle des autres, ses pleurs face à la détresse que son enfant ressentirait en voyant sa marque rouge se former: Chuck était impuissant, il n'avait aucune arme avec laquelle vaincre la nature de ses fils.

 

"Papa..." Chuck se retourna et découvrit deux adolescents, la mine sévère et les poings serrés. Gabriel posa son bras derrière la nuque de Castiel et se mordit les lèvres en retenant ses larmes. Le petit frère, lui, avait les yeux dans le vague, encore sonné par l'annonce qui le concernait. Le jeune Novak ne comprenait pas, il devait surement ne pas vouloir comprendre. 

C'est alors que Chuck comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour combattre ce que ces enfants avaient, parce que c'était ce que ses enfants étaient, et cela ne changerait jamais. Gabriel et Castiel était des Sensés, leur père ne pourrait jamais éradiquer ce qu'ils étaient sans les tuer. Et rien n'étaient plus beaux que ses enfants, que leur sourire, leurs rire mais aussi leur expression quand il guettaient le beau temps par la fenêtre, le ballon de football déjà sous le bras.

Non, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et ce n'était pas si grave.


	2. And the moon is the only light we see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No I won't be afraid  
> Oh, no I won't be afraid  
> As long as you stand, stand by me" - Stand By Me, Ben.E King

"Okay, Cas'..."

 

Gabriel demanda à son frère de prendre la chaise de bureau de l'ainé et une fois le meuble devant lui, il cala le dossier contre son placard. Le jeune homme monta sur la chaise pour atteindre le haut et descendit une boite blanche.

 

"Tu sais quoi? J'ai toujours su que t'étais pas normal toi aussi! essaya de rigoler Gabriel pour rassurer son frère. 

 

-C'est toujours pas sûr, c'est peut-être une erreur... chuchota Castiel en essayant de se dire que tout cela était faux. Il regardait son frère ouvrir la boite à chaussure et en sortir divers objets.

 

-Le test ne ment jamais, Gabriel jeta un regard fataliste à son petit frère et souffla lourdement. Tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi ou pas? 

 

-Oui, hésita un peu Castiel.

 

-Quand j'ai passé le test à dix ans, on m'a directement cerné, on savait que j'étais un Sensé. Toi, c'est différent, tu l'as passé une première fois, une deuxième fois à quatorze ans: toujours rien! Et là, à dix-sept ans! C'est obligé que tu sois "un des nôtres", fit Gabriel en imitant des guillemets de ses doigts blanchis par l'émotion qui l'avait traversé, quelques heures plus tôt. Quand la police des Sens te dis, "on est pas sûr" alors que tu l'as passé trois fois, ce putain de test, c'est qu'ils savent que c'est foutu pour toi. 

 

-Tu penses qu'ils l'ont pas dit sur le papier pour pas que papa soit triste?

 

-T'as bien vu sa réaction, il a compris aussi rapidement que moi! Mais t'inquiète pas, on est pas des boulets pour Chuck, juste un peu différents. il sourit à son petit frère et continua à chercher ce qu'il essayait de trouver avant de s'interrompre dans sa quête.

 

-Gabriel... la voix du jeune Novak était faible et fragile, elle aurait pu se briser d'une minute à l'autre si son frère n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour le réchauffer avec sa présence.

 

-Oui? à moitié concentré sur ce que disait Castiel, Gabriel sourit en sortant sa tête immergée dans le carton avec un bâton de quelques centimètres de diamètre, troué d'un côté.

 

-Je... Je veux pas être comme toi! se mit à pleurer le cadet en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

 

-Je... Oui, oui... Je sais, c'est pas un cadeau, cette histoire... Gabriel essaya de remonter le moral de son frère mai savait qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire, lui et Castiel étaient dans le beau drap. Mais... On va y arriver, on va s'en sortir, toi et moi! T'inquiète petit frère, ça va le faire, on est toujours sorti d'affaire quand on se démerde entre frères! 

 

-Okay, okay! Excuse moi, je... Ouais, t'as raison! il sourit tristement et regarda l'objet que Gabriel portait toujours dans sa main. C'est pour quoi, tout ça? il essaya de changer de sujet.

 

-Alors ça, c'est le kit de survie de Gabriel Novak, avec ça, on va enfin savoir si t'as vraiment cette connerie dans les gènes! Gabriel tendit le bâton à son frère: ça, c'est un kaléidoscope. Regarde dedans, vas-y! 

 

Castiel approcha son oeil droit du trou de l'objet et plissa l'autre, jusqu'à fermer compléter le gauche et à ouvrir grand l'opposé. Le jeune homme sentit la main de son frère tourner un petit cylindre, plus fin et qui entourait le bâton. Il commença à distinguer différentes formes et mêmes quelques couleurs, assez délavées. 

 

-Tu vois des couleurs, un peu? 

 

-Je vois une couleur douce et chaude en même temps, elle est très belle mais presque transparente. 

 

-Tu parles surement de "nuage", je l'ai appelé comme ça. Gabriel sortit une feuille de la boite et inspecta les différentes cases qu'il avait dessiné à la main. Il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Continu à bien regarder, j'arrive. 

 

Castiel se mit à tourner le cylindre tout seul et rigola, émerveillé par ce que son oeil transmettait à son cerveau, il n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau spectacle. 

 

-Oui, "douceur", c'est ça! Gabriel pointa du doigt une case rose, avec sa légende sur le côté: " _douce, chaleur, à la couleur du goût d'une sucrerie_ ".

 

-"La couleur du goût d'une sucrerie"? Sérieusement Gabi'? Castiel se moquait un peu de son frère, il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui! 

 

-Quoi? Quand faut décrire une couleur, il faut bien le faire bien! T'as autre chose? 

 

-Je vois... C'est très difficile à dire, mes yeux me brûle un peu... 

 

-Tu ne devrais pas te forcer, c'est déjà bien! Tu as reconnu la couleur "nuage", c'est pas facile! 

 

Castiel enleva le kaleidoscope de son oeil et le donna à son frère. Il grimaça en voyant le monde réel, gris et blanc, aux formes si géométriques. Castiel cligna des yeux deux trois fois... Non, c'était bien la triste réalité en face de lui. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le bâton, dans cet objet si étrange, c'était un autre univers, une porte vers un rêve qu'il avait fait éveillé. Gabriel lui sourit, il le reconnaissait bien là, l'ancien enfant tête en l'air, qui inquiétait tant son père pour son attitude. 

 

-Les gens, autours de nous, ils ne savent pas. Tu vois, c'est pas si mal d'être un Sensé! 

 

-Papa, il voit ce que je vois quand j'ai pas le nez dans ton truc chelou, là... C'est tellement plus beau là dedans, Castiel était scotché, il ne pensait pas être capable de différencier une réalité d'une autre mais pourtant, celle qu'il avait toujours affronté, n'était rien face à celle du kaléidoscope. 

 

-Il voit neutre, il voit des formes strictes, des formes qui font chier rien qu'à les toucher. 

 

-Tu arrive à les toucher? Tu as déjà senti la forme des objets autour de toi? Castiel était surpris de savoir que son grand frère lui avait caché tant de choses. Il fallait dire que les deux frères ne se parlaient jamais, la plupart de son enfance, le cadet l'avait passé à l'école ou à voir son frère courir vers sa chambre. Gabriel, lui, devait garder un secret très précieux. Celui d'une vie bien meilleure que celle des autres.

 

-Bien sûr, si t'arrives à voir des couleurs, tu vas bientôt ressentir la matière que tu auras sous tes mains, tes pieds. Les voisins, les policiers des Sens, tout le monde n'a pas cette capacité. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu vas savoir ce que ça fait de porter des fringues! Tout aura un poids, une masse, tout ça quoi! 

 

-J'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce que tu viens de dire mais c'est super!" il avait vraiment l'air excité d'en savoir plus. 

 

Les deux frères parlèrent tout l'après-midi, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de s'échanger objets, paroles et sourires. Castiel en avait les larmes aux yeux, il comprenait enfin la chance que son frère avait eu et se rendit compte à quel point le monde avait faux de s'inquiéter et de mal regarder les gens comme eux. Il en apprit plus sur son frère, eux deux eurent une longue conversation sur ce qu'ils aimaient faire et sur ce qui les ennuyaient à l'école. Gabriel vivait toujours à la maison mais devait bientôt s'installer tout seul. Il voulait devenir peintre, ça voulait dire acheter des feuilles blanches et rajouter de la couleur. Beaucoup de personnes n'auraient pas compris mais Castiel hochais la tête sans soucis, il lui souriait et l'encourageait. L'ainé lui expliqua comment il créait la couleur, qu'en mélangeant des fleurs en les raclant sur une feuille, elle prenait différentes nuances. 

Quand le père les appela pour dîner, de sa voix fatiguée - dont il n'entendait pas le ton, les deux frères se redressèrent en se dévisageant. Ils ne pensaient pas avoir passé autant de temps à discuter et à essayer de sentir de nouvelles choses. Le temps était une notion que seuls les gens comme Castiel et Gabriel avaient mais pourtant, les frères ne virent pas cette vague transparente et ravageuse les amener jusqu'à 7:30 du soir. Chuck Novak, comme tout les parents de ce continent, et même de ce monde, possédait un minuteur qui se mettait à sonner quand il fallait manger, boire, se doucher et dormir. L'objet faisait un très très mauvais bruit, d'après Gabriel. Castiel ne distinguait pas bien les différents sons encore et haussa les épaules en entendant son frère se plaindre de la sonnerie. 

Le dîner se passa dans le calme et le silence, surtout dans le silence. Les deux frères avaient l'air serin mais intérieurement, ils sentaient leur coeur battre en même temps, comme s'ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour vivre sur le même rythme. Un mode différent des autres, une vie à l'écart des dictats du monde géométrique et ennuyeux de leur père et de leurs voisins. En parlant de Chuck, Gabriel essaya de cerner quelles émotions l'homme essayer de masquer sur son visage pâle. En plissant ses yeux, l'ainé distingua la fatigue que Chuck éprouvait et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. 

 

"Papa... chuchota Gabriel.

 

-Oui..? 

 

-Non, rien..."

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'ils avaient fait, il n'aurait pas compris et il ne les aurait pas cru. Aussi triste et injuste que cela puisse paraître, l'ainé n'avait jamais insisté pour ouvrir les yeux de son père. Gabriel et Chuck étaient trop différents, ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre, ils n'aspiraient pas au même univers.

Une fois le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent tout les trois leur assiettes te couverts et Castiel se plaça devant le robinet pour commencer à laver la vaisselle. Gabriel s'approcha de son frère et lui chuchota de le rejoindre une fois terminé. Un sourire excité et curieux aux lèvres, le jeune Novak hocha la tête et se mit à se demander ce que l'ainé lui réservait. Une fois la tâche finie, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son père avant de monter les escaliers et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en découvrant ses affaires sur le sol.

 

"C'est quoi tout ça? il demanda à son frère qui fermait tout juste un sac à dos.

 

-Tu veux voir un truc génial? 

 

-Ouais, j'imagine, ouais! Castiel avait toujours l'air un peu confus.

 

-Quand papa serra endormi, toi et moi on ira dans un endroit vachement sympa, tu verras! 

 

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée? Il ne voulait définitivement pas se faire attraper par son père en train de sortir alors que le lycéen avait ses cours le lendemain!

 

-Parce que c'est illégal, j'imagine! répondit sans trop se soucier de ça déclaration, Gabriel. Viens mettre ça dans ton sac, je t'ai mis ce dont on va avoir besoin.

 

-Nan, nan, c'est pas bien de faire ça, Gabriel! essaya de l'arrêter son frère.

 

-Sans déconner? il roula les yeux et se leva pour prendre les épaules de Castiel de ses deux mains. T'as le choix maintenant, soit tu t'enterres avec des gens qui ne te comprenne pas, soit tu viens avec moi et on va voir d'autres gens comme nous!"

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, capuche noire sur la tête et lampe électrique à la main, les deux s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, à la recherche de ce Gabriel tenait tant à montrer à son frère. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, le décors autour des Novaks changea, laissant les maisons s'effacer pour n'offrir qu'une longue route qui menait vers la forêt de la ville. Il était formellement interdit de s'y rendre, comme si de l'autre côté, se trouvaient les secrets le mieux gardés et les plus dangereux, que personne ne devaient voir. Castiel se rappelle très bien des indications que les professeurs de la petite école avaient pris l'habitude de lui répéter, pour ne pas qu'il ne se perde. En approchant l'endroit, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait peut-être jamais eu de problèmes dans ce bois et que les gens ne faisaient que répéter ce que les autre avant eux leurs avaient répété bêtement. Gabriel jeta son sac par de la la grille et commença à la grimper, sauter une fois dessus pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il fallait bien s'accrocher et Castiel ne manqua pas de se concentrer pour ne pas tomber. Une fois le pied posé, il regarda derrière lui avant que son frère le prenne par le poignet et l'emporte vers les pins aux odeurs si différentes de ce que le cadet avait senti dans le jardin des Novaks. Le jeune n'avait plus peur, il suivait son frère en courant, arrachant sa main et laissant ses bras l'équilibrer pendant sa descente. Ils trébuchèrent, tombèrent, roulèrent des dizaines de fois, mais rien ne les arrêtaient, Gabriel était déterminé et son frère n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en arrière pour le moment.

Castiel et Gabriel mirent une bonne heure, à se fouler les chevilles, encore et encore, en trébuchant sur des pierres ou des racines d'arbres.  
L'aîné laissa sortir un cri de liberté de sa bouche, faisant rire le petit frère qui suivait derrière lui.  
Une fois le chemin fait, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Gabriel pointa ce qui ressemblait à un grand carré, pour Castiel. Le jeune Novak plissa les yeux et reconnu d'entres les pins, une sorte de maison en bois. N'ayant pas encore la vue d'un Sensé, il mît longtemps avant de bien distinguer la forme géométrique et ses couleurs proches de celles qui donnaient aux arbres cet aspect menaçant.  
Le chalets était peint d'un marron foncé très dur à voir pour Castiel. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait son frère pour le guider et lui indiquer les routes à prendre. Il n'aurait pas pu y arriver sans son doigt pointé vers ces anciennes structures dont le siècle précédent s'inspirait pour construire partout les mêmes habitations. 

 

"Là, on va là!" se réjouit Gabriel.

 

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire, il laissa juste son grand frère l'amener vers l'endroit en essayant de ne plus trébucher comme un enfant. Son visage était devenu plus crispé tout d'un coup et son souffle semblait s'être réchauffé, brûlant ses narines. 

Quand les deux frères atteignirent la porte d'entrée de l'endroit, le plus jeune frémit soudainement en entendant des rires et des bouts de conversations de personnes qui devaient sûrement se trouver à l'intérieur. 

Gabriel toqua fortement puis se retourna vers Castiel, qui se força à sourire. Une seconde plus tard s'ouvrait à moitié la porte, une tête qui dépassait. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que le plus petit des Novaks, il était grand et très mignons. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux verts, malheureusement Castiel ne voyait que le jeune homme en blanc et gris et du se forcer pour apercevoir une pointe de vert dans ses yeux. 

 

"Gabi'? GABRIEL NOVAK, ENTRE! fit ce denier en ouvrant la porte en grand.

 

-Dean, comment tu vas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que le premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ou encore que la longueur de ce dernier vous suffisait!  
> Hydratez vous, il fait chaud en France, en ce moment!  
> Essayez de faire des siestes et de ne pas laisser votre assiette trop vide! Si vous mangez peu, préparez-vous un petit gouter!

**Author's Note:**

> A ces enfants qui n'ont jamais eu la considération qu'ils auraient du avoir et cela, juste parce qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas aux autres. 
> 
> Petite fan fiction inventée sur un coup de tête, étant surtout une grosse fan de Crowley/ Dean, j'ai décidé de lâcher un peu le ship pour retourner à mon premier coup de coeur, mon OTP parfaite: le Destiel.


End file.
